


I never would

by thatminiwriter



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Injury, Dream Smp, Hurt, M/M, protective skeppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27605153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatminiwriter/pseuds/thatminiwriter
Summary: He stared down those around him, his body lightly shaking. He tried to keep his stance… he needed to keep his stance.“You see Skeppy?! This is what happens when you go against the REBELLION!”
Relationships: Skeppy/Badboyhalo, skephalo - Relationship
Comments: 13
Kudos: 325





	I never would

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think that Dream would spare these two. Skeppy taking Bad away from the war surrounding the Dream SMP just to keep him safe? Very likely.

Holding his axe close, Skeppy panted heavily as blood rolled down his cheek. He was hurt, feeling the sharp pain spreading through his body immensely… but that didn’t stop from standing tall. 

He stared down those around him, his body lightly shaking. He tried to keep his stance… he needed to keep his stance.   
  


_“You see Skeppy?! This is what happens when you go against the REBELLION!”  
_ Tommy shouted, eyeing the other cautiously as he stood beside Dream, who was still composed behind his mask. Techno, Punz and those in the rebellion with him, all held their swords close, axe’s at bay, bows drawn. Skeppy was outnumbered. They could win this fight. 

Skeppy knew he was no match against each and everyone here… he knew this was a battle with a gruesome end for him. He needed to figure out what to do. He needed to do something… anything…

Dream, who took this time to step forward, finally lowered his axe. Tommy was bewildered, wanting to grab Dream’s arm, but he was stopped by Techno, who simply shook his head. What was Dream up to? Deciding to not do anything.. Tommy watched as Dream approached Skeppy…

He tightened his hands along his axe, the glistening effects from the enchanted weapon seemingly emitted a soft glow on him. As Dream came close, Skeppy somewhat took a stance, as if ready to fight Dream… but Dream had other plans. Reaching a hand up.. he removed his mask. Peering at the other, he could see that Skeppy was exhausted… badly injured… a man who was about to break.  
  


“….”  
That’s when his eyes peered down to the ground, where Skeppy stood.   
There, laying on the ground, as Bad, unconscious and surrounded by blood. He was barely breathing… 

It pained Dream to see.. a friend.. laying on his side, nearly on the verge of death. 

“…”

Looking at Skeppy with a rather, anxiety filled look… he reached into his satchel, which caused Skeppy to tense up quickly. Dream just.. cautiously pulled out two pearls, as well as some golden apples and potions. He.. carefully placed them all in a tiny bag before, holding it out to Skeppy. Everyone had gone silent… 

_“… here.”  
_ He stated now, pushing the bag in Skeppy’s arms.   
Skeppy was quick to hold the bag, eyes somewhat wide. He was.. taken back to say the least. What…

_“Get out of here.”  
_ Dream spoke up once more, eyeing Skeppy as Skeppy peered up at him with caution and slight confusion. 

_“Take Bad and get out of here.. and hide. Lay low and don’t let Schlatt find you.”  
_ He spoke lowly now, placing his mask back on now as he then stepped away, still keeping a line of sight on the two.

“….”

Skeppy was speechless..

Everyone seemed speechless.  
  


Though.. after a bit of silence.. Skeppy dropped his axe and quickly, moved down to Bad, taking the potion Dream gave to him out of the bag. He carefully sat Bad up, mentally cursing to himself as he watched Bad’s body limply lean towards the side. He gently poured the potion into Bad’s mouth, taking moments to let it go down his throat before pouring a tiny bit more. It wasn’t long till color slowly returned to Bad’s face, a gentle gasp finally emerging from his lips. 

Skeppy practically let out a sigh of relief before, tossing the empty bottle to the side, now leaning his head down to Bad’s gently holding the other’s face. There was a couple whispers here and there before.. Skeppy looked up to Dream.. towards everyone.   
  


“…”  
Getting up carefully, Skeppy helped Bad up to his feet..  
Bad was awake now, though was in a very dazed and clouded state. He couldn’t really move much, so Skeppy was surely using most of his strength to keep Bad close. Giving one last look to Dream.. Skeppy gave a nod, a look overtaking his features before he tossed down a potion. A clear fluid splashed over Skeppy and Bad… causing them both to vanish in plain sight. 

**“HEY!”**

**  
**Tommy spoke up now, as if ready to fight the air.

  
**“WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT?!”  
**

Dream, who turned to Tommy, listened as footsteps echoed away from the scene.. everyone awaited Dream’s answer, their eyes filled with slight shock and.. pure curiosity. 

_“… Schlatt would’ve killed them. Right then and there.”  
_ He spoke, giving Tommy a neutral toned answer.

_“SO?”  
_ Tommy instantly replied, obviously very upset.

_“We could’ve killed them and that would’ve raised our leverage! We -”  
_

Dream then moved forward, as if looming over Tommy. Instantly, Tommy went silent, slightly taken back with how defensive Dream got.

_“It’s leverage this, power that. That’s Schlatt’s deal, Tommy.”  
_

Lightly moving his mask from his face.. emerald colored eyes met soft baby blue eyes.

**_“… I never would. You got that? I. Never. Would.”  
_ **

And with that, Dream placed his mask back in place, taking his leave towards the side.

_“.. besides… we couldn’t let Bad die at Skeppy’s feet… that would **kill Skeppy**.”_


End file.
